


Late Night

by domluver



Series: Zack & Marty [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: When Marty slips Zack his key card he expects him to show up immediately, not several hours later.





	Late Night

Marty cracked his eyes open, he groaned seeing it was still dark outside. He stretched his legs and arms out, joints cracking. When he put down his arms he landed on a lump on the other side of the bed. His heart sped up quickly, there was someone else in the bed with him. He looked to his right and saw a tuft of blonde hair above the comforter. Smiling to himself he rolled over onto this side. The man next to him must’ve slipped in late at night. He had given the key to him hoping he would show up before Marty went to sleep. When he had gone to bed after midnight he didn’t think that he would have company. Marty ran his fingers through the blonde locks, his hair was still a bit crunchy from the product he used in his hair for his matches. He heard a moan under the comforter as it was pulled off the other mans face. 

Zack smiled in his sleep as Marty continued to play with his hair. Leaning forward Marty placed a kiss on the tall man’s nose knowing now that Zack was awake but feigning sleep. 

“What time did you stumble in?” Marty asks quietly resting his forehead against Zack’s.

“Hmm—probably three?” Zack leaned more into the fingers running through his hair. “What time is it?”

Marty shifted to reach behind him look at his phone tapping the screen he stifled his laugh “It’s barely six o’clock.” 

“The fuck did you wake me for?” Zack pulled the cover over both of their heads. 

“Because I gave you the key hoping you would come before I went to sleep.”

“I got a bit distracted.”

“Bit smashed?”

“Same difference,” Opening his eyes he smiled quickly at Marty “I almost tried to wake you up but I barely made it to the bed before passing out. I’m still mostly dressed.”

Marty reached out his hand for Zack’s side of the bed, his fingers skimmed the fabric of the other man’s jeans. Tutting Marty laid his hand on Zack’s bare chest. “But you’re shirtless? Did you take it off before getting into the bed? Or did you manage to lose it in the club?”

“I lost it in the club, not quite sure when it went.” Zack chuckled “You know me so well,”

“Oh aye, I do. Just like I know, even though I was waiting here for you, you were at the club dancing with other men and women. Letting them grind on you driving you crazy,” Marty skimmed his fingers down Zack’s chest to his jeans stopping over his cock. “Getting you randy but knowing you weren’t going to touch them.” He rubbed his knuckled back and forth across the denim. “Knowing still that I was here waiting for you.”

“Marty,” Zack groaned as Marty put more pressure on his cock, his other hand gripping his hair tightly. “Please.”

“Hrm, why should I please you?” His fingers went back up to Zack’s chest ghosting across his stomach and up to his nipples. “You left me hung, I was all prepared for you. Ready and waiting. You never came.” Marty tweaked a nipple “Oh I did though, thoroughly. Screaming your name; of course you weren’t here to see it.” 

Marty pulled Zack’s head up he learned forward attaching his lips to his pulse point. He skimmed his teeth lightly over the flesh as he played with Zack’s nipples. Zack moaned as he threw the covers off of them both inviting Marty to crawl on top of him, but Marty stayed laying next to him. His mouth working his way down Zack’s neck to his chest. Marty pushed Zack’s shoulder, the taller man laid flat on his back. Marty released Zack’s hair and sat up.

“What shall I do with you to punish you for making me wait,” Marty curled his feet under him as his hand just hovered above Zack’s dick. “I could tease you for hours on end, bringing you right to the edge and just walking away. That does sound the most appeasing to me.”

“Marty please,” Zack’s hands twitched wanting to bring Marty’s hand down to his dick and release the pressure. He had been on edge all night, Marty was right, he teased everyone he saw at the club to prepare him for tonight. He wanted Marty to be up ready and waiting for him, but in his drunken stupor he forgot Marty doesn’t like staying up late. Zack did it to himself. “I—want--”

“What do you want darling?” Marty hummed, his hand idly sliding up and down Zack’s thighs.

“Touch me,” Zack moaned.

“Hrm, I think you should earn my touch don’t you? Touch yourself.” He grinned, staring Zack in the eyes, he sat back and curled his hands into his lap. “If you’re not drunk enough you should do fairly well, impress me and I’ll continue.”

Zack moaned loudly in frustration. His hands fumbled with the button on his jeans and quickly pushed his jeans and pants down in one fluid motion. Marty leaned back and grabbed the lube where he had thrown it on the floor and tossed it to Zack. Squeezing a generous amount onto his hand he quickly wrapped his fist around his dick. He hissed at the contact, his hips twitching. Marty couldn’t take his eye off of him, he stared hungrily as he watched his ministrations. The twisting of his fist over the head of his cock had Marty’s own twitch in response. He pressed his heel down onto his crotch, all he wanted to do was bat Zack’s hand away and wrap his own fist around Zack’s cock. Licking his lips he place his hand on Zack’s thigh.

“Look at you darling,” Marty practically purred “What are you thinking about? Something good I hope?”

“Yes,” Zack hissed, hips rising to meet his fist. “Your fingers deep in me, ghosting your lips over my cock. The fingers curl and you hit that one spot and I try not to scream.”

Marty shifted his hips pulling his own pants awkwardly down off of his straining cock. When he finally wrapped his fist around it they moaned together. Zack’s hand started to work faster up and down. Marty gave himself a few quick strokes before he wrapped his hand around Zack’s wrist stopping his movements. 

“I’m close,” Zack whined. 

“Turn over,” Marty said slowly, he watched hungrily while Zack flipped over onto his stomach. “No touching.” Zack’s hands quickly appeared as he laid his head down watching Marty out of the corner of his eye. 

Marty smirked at him grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He slid his hand between Zack’s thighs and slowly inserted one finger into Zack. Marty lightly caressed Zack’s hip as he moved his finger in and out. Zack moaned rubbing his dick against the mattress to relieve some pressure. Marty let him as he moved in and out of his arse. He added a second, and a third quickly. As much as he wanted to torture Zack he was getting too worked up himself, he quickly pumped his cock to relieve himself for a minute. He was sure Zack was ready; he was writhing on the bed his hand over his mouth trying not to moan loud enough for the whole floor to hear.

“Are you ready darling?” Marty removed his fingers, “Knees,” Zack quickly raised himself up to his knees. “You didn’t answer.”

“I’m sure my moaning in my answer,” Zack laughed wiggling his arse at Marty who playfully swatted at it.

“Just checking darling,” Marty pumped his cock with extra lube as he lined his cock up to Zack’s arse hole. He rubbed it slowly up and down over Zack's ass, teasing him. He slowly pushed his cock in as Zack moaned loudly “Not too loud you know, let’s not scare the neighbors.”

Marty gave a few shallow thrusts, he backed off and teased Zack a bit more. He wanted him open and ready. Zack reached around to grab Marty’s hip, Marty lacing their fingers together. He gripped Zack’s hip tightly before snapping his hips forward, bottoming out in Zack. Marty gave a cry to match Zack’s. It felt so good to be inside him, it had been too long. Different tours and companies led them in different directions it was always good to be back together. 

“Marty please,” Zack whined “I want to see you.”

Marty moaned pulling out of Zack, who quickly flipped on his back. He grabbed Marty’s neck and pulled him down for a fevered kiss. Zack’s hands roamed over the smaller man’s body trying to pull him as close as he could. Marty reached between them lining his cock back up to Zack’s hole. He pushed in roughly. They moaned into each others mouths as they met each other thrust for thrust. Marty reached between them wrapping his fist around Zack’s cock trying to stroke him in times with his thrusts. His thrusts were getting erratic as he felt his orgasm coming on quicker then he expected. He wanted Zack to come first, he wrapped his first tighter around Zack.

“Marty!” Zack moaned against the younger mans mouth pulling him down to kiss him as he was racked with his orgasm. 

Picking up his pace again, Marty gripped Zack’s hips and thrust hard and fast into him as he laid back on the bed spent. Bending over he kissed Zack’s neck and shoulders. His orgasm hits him suddenly as he he bit down on Zack’s shoulder to stifle the scream that threatened to escape his mouth. Zack held him close wrapping his legs around his waist as Marty thrust shallowly finishing. Marty’s hips stilled, Zack dropped his legs. 

“I drew blood,” Marty kissed his shoulder lightly before rolling off of the taller man. 

“That was good,” Zack chuckled his breath coming out in gasps. 

“It’s been too long,” Marty rolled off the bed and into the bathroom to get a warm face cloth. He sat down next to Zack cleaning him up. “I—was going to tell you,” Marty started carefully.

“Hrm?” 

“I—broke up with Deonna.”

“I didn’t want you to do that,” Zack sat up quickly pushing himself away from Marty “This thing with us was you know just something--”. He never wanted to admit it out loud; he always wanted Marty for himself. Now that the possibility was in front of him he was scared shitless “We weren’t going to be a couple.”

“I want to be a couple,” Marty pulled Zack closer by his knee, Zack let him guide him back. “I want to let our friends know—what I’m sure they already do—I want to be with you!”

“Marty,” Zack shook his head, he reached around Marty to get his clothing. As much as he wanted this—he wanted to run away. “I—don’t think we should do this.”

“Why not? We’ve been fucking for years! You know more people than not think we’re a couple anyways, why can’t we just be official?”

“Marty I--”

“Look,” Marty cupped Zack’s face in his hands bringing Zack’s forehead down to his “I don’t want to rush you, if you don’t want this now it’s okay.”  
Zack’s heart ached, he wanted this more than anything. 

“You—aren’t seeing anyone are you?” Marty had to force the question out, that would be the only reason Zack would be this hesitant. He wanted this so bad, he didn’t stop to think that Zack didn’t want this anymore. Leaning back Marty searched the face of the man he loved, a pained look greeted him. His heart sank as he slowly released Zack’s face. He was to late.


End file.
